


Hoodie

by bottomautumn



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Sex Jokes, Student Council, Unfortunate Events, embarassing moments, not a smut, seancody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomautumn/pseuds/bottomautumn
Summary: Jaemin the school photographer has a crush on the School Council President Lee Jeno, who he thinks is the straightest man in the whole school, until the council’s emergency meeting. Where Jeno came with a ‘seancody’ hoodie. A gay pornsite merch he knows very well.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Hoodie

Jaemin was on his way to Cafetea Time, the chosen meeting place of the student council which Jaemin thinks is a terrible place but it also has a terrible name. They should have just gone to Starbucks.

It was a chilly Saturday afternoon and Jaemin should be in bed watching kdrama or some anime, maybe get started with his math assignment but it wasn’t a waste, he thinks, because he gets to see Jeno in a casual look. He sees that man in school uniform, he Is a president alright.

Jaemin noticed that some of the officers are already there but Jeno is nowhere to be found. Sucks, he must be running late. So, he just slid down the booth besides Renjun. This Chinese-exchange student, the other is Chenle, is one of Jaemin’s friend in the council. Only him gets to understand what Jaemin is saying most of the time.

“Why haven’t you ordered yet?” Jaemin asked Renjun when he noticed that everyone have no food or drinks in front of them. “Did all of you just got here?”

Renjun shook his head no and turn to Jaemin, “Jeno said to wait for him.”

“Well, I’m starving. I’m gonna go ahead.” Jaemin announced as he walked into the counter and ordered his death drink with a slice of chocolate cake.

When he got his order, he noticed the new addition to the group. Jeno was there sitting on his sit right beside Renjun, his back facing the counter. He neared the president and put his tray in front of him and said, “Hey that’s my seat.” Jaemin took a sip of his coffee.

Surprised Jeno turn his head to Jaemin and apologized, “Oh sorry.” He grabbed his bag and slowly stands up to change sit when Jaemin noticed Jeno’s hoodie, his eyes went too large and spurts out his coffee all over the president. Everyone in the group gasp at the misfortune that happened. Few other costumers looked at their area and tries to hold their laughter.

“Oh my god!” Jaemin quickly grabbed the tissue on his tray and tries to wipe all the coffee off Jeno. 

“Jaemin, I think I’m good.” Jeno says calmly but Jaemin panics as the coffee keeps falling to Jeno’s pants and while he feels he want to disappear at the moment.

Jeno grabs his hands to stop him and Jaemin stared at Jeno in confusion because the president went red like tomato. ‘Was the coffee that hot?’ he thinks. The horror on Jaemin’s face cannot be painted when he realized that he has been wiping at Jeno’s crotch intensely. He looks around to see costumers disgusted look and everyone in the council acted like they don’t know them.

Jaemin wants to cry. What did he do to deserve this kind of humiliation? Jeno probably thinks he’s a pervert. Tears started to well up on his eyes, when suddenly he felt he was getting dragged into the rest room.

Jeno locked the door when they both entered the rest room which surprised Jaemin. He has been fantasizing about this entire moment but it doesn’t feel homoerotic like in his dreams, this feels like a nightmare. And this is the time Jeno would murder him or worse call him a pervert homosexual and never want to see his face ever again.

“NOOOOO.” Jaemin absent-mindedly screamed his thoughts out loud.

Jeno blinks at him, his eyes not judging but definitely concerned. “A-are you alright?”

Jaemin quickly bowed his head 90 degrees and apologized but because it wasn’t spacious Jaemin went face to face with little Jeno building a tent on Jeno’s pants. And to make matters worse he said his thought out loud again, “Oh my god that’s huge.”

Only god can help Jaemin walk out of this shameful situation. He should have stayed at home; he internally cries as he slowly turns away from Jeno. He started to plan a memorial ceremony for his dear life as he grieves for his few dignity left.

Jeno clears his throat, “I’m not a pervert or anything.” That perks Jaemin’s brain. Why would he say that?

Jaemin tries to glance over his shoulder and see Jeno is not looking directly at him, shying away as he tries to apologize for his boner.

“-it’s just that when the person you-“

Jaemin can’t understand a thing Jeno is saying because Jeno is just mesmerizing looking like a mess.

“So ahm, if it’s alright with you, can we go get some coffee some other time.” Jeno finishes.

“I t- I mean sure, sure, yeah, we should have to. You know change your clothes.” Jaemin stutters clearly unaware of Jeno staring at him with adoring eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Jeno holds himself not to pinch Jaemin’s cheeks.

“Oh the president curses.” Jaemin laughs. “Did you just call me cute?”

Jeno reddens as a response and he’s not denying it. “Ahm like I told you, since ah this incident is kind of embarrassing, I just want to apologize. So, let me buy you coffee some other time after the meeting.” Jeno offers as he grabs his spare clothes in his bag.

“Why are you sorry, it wasn’t you who spilled coffee and I would love to wipe your dick, I mean your cock, oh fuck, I meant your crotch. Fuck it I don’t know how to salvage that.”

He hears Jeno laugh, easing the awkward atmosphere that has been dampening the mood since the moment Jeno stepped in the store.

They both laugh until Jeno raised his hoodie to change into a fresh t-shirt.

Jaemin quickly turn around not before he gets a glimpse of Jeno’s smooth body. Jeno can’t play his heart like that. This is unacceptable.

* * *

“Jaemin.” Jeno called after everyone went out of the store. The meeting has been dismissed after planning out the preparation for spring festival next month and everyone just want to go home. “About that coffee?”

“Oh y-yeah sure.” Jaemin replied.

The walked side by side together as the sun set slowly all over Seoul. They talked about the most random of things from their hobbies to what type of porn they usually watch.


End file.
